


King's apprentice

by Majnuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: Бильбо и не мечтает, что Торин когда-нибудь обратит на него внимание. Однако в своде гномьих обычаев есть лазейка...





	King's apprentice

Когда эта ужасная тварь напала на Торина, Бильбо вообще ни о чем не успел подумать. Он просто почувствовал, что без короля ему по-любому не жить, и бросился защищать его, - можно сказать, следуя инстинкту самосохранения.   
А когда Торин, живой Торин, сначала как будто начал ругать, а потом поблагодарил и обнял его, Бильбо и вовсе потерял голову. Торин немного приподнял его над землей и прижал к себе, и Бильбо уткнулся носом в его шею. Запах короля – пот, кровь и что-то вроде мускуса – видимо, окончательно его добил, потому что, уже совершенно ничего не соображая, он потянулся губами к этой мощной шее и… поцеловал.   
Все-таки хоббиты – трезвомыслящий народец, и быстро приходят в себя после потрясений. По крайней мере, когда Торин опустил его на землю, Бильбо сообразил, что наделал, и готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Но окрика, замечания или насмешки со стороны короля не последовало, и Бильбо решил, что тот ничего не заметил. Уфф!  
Конечно, Бильбо уже давно понял, что любит короля, причем не так, как подобает случайному попутчику или даже верному подданному. Но… Где прекрасный, мощный Торин – и где маленький и неловкий Бильбо! Разумеется, ему даже мечтать не приходилось… О чем? Ясно, что не о взаимности. И не о благосклонности. Он не мечтал даже о минутной прихоти со стороны короля… Ну, нет, пожалуй, о минутной прихоти он все-таки иногда мечтал. Но не собирался никаким образом чего-либо подобного "добиваться". Смешно сказать – добиваться милости Короля-под-горой. У Бильбо мозги, может быть, и были набекрень от любви, но не до такой же степени.  
И все же объятие короля его взволновало больше, чем следовало. Поэтому через некоторое время он отошел от шумной компании гномов и присел на камень чуть в стороне.   
Торину что-то понадобилось в собственном мешке, он тоже отошел от товарищей, а потом решительным шагом направился к Бильбо.  
\- Нужно поговорить, мастер хоббит.  
Бильбо, который уже успел успокоиться, снова затрепетал. Вдруг Торин все-таки заметил его невозможно, невообразимо фамильярную выходку? Король не выглядел сердитым, но последовать за ним на этот раз маленькому хоббиту было по-настоящему страшно.   
Торин, а за ним и Бильбо довольно далеко ушли от лагеря. Наконец Торин, видимо, присмотрев подходящее для разговора место, уселся на поваленное дерево и указал Бильбо на такое же, валявшееся рядом. Бильбо, который уже ног под собой не чуял, с трудом заставил себя присесть.  
\- Бильбо, почему ты меня поцеловал?   
Бильбо уже привык к некоторой прямолинейности гномов, но такого простого вопроса не ожидал. Как ему объяснить, как оправдаться?   
\- Прости, Торин! Я… Я просто был так рад, что ты жив… Я так испугался... И я так обрадовался, что ты на самом деле не сердишься на меня… Ты меня прижал к себе, и я, наверное, чисто машинально! Я был так счастлив, мне хотелось целовать твои руки, сапоги на твоих ногах! Мне просто подвернулась твоя шея!  
Бильбо сам знал, что несет околесицу. Но он надеялся, что Торин поймет, что он не хотел быть непочтительным и не имел в виду никакой фамильярности!  
Король внимательно посмотрел на Бильбо – и рассмеялся.  
\- Сапоги на моих ногах? Нет, не надо целовать сапоги. Послушай, Бильбо…   
Торин взял в руки веточку и начал ее мять и вертеть – видно было, что последовавшие слова дались ему с некоторым усилием.  
\- Бильбо, ты уже много слышал про обычаи гномов, но про этот, наверное, не знаешь, потому что в нашем отряде таких… союзов нет. У гномов бывает, что опытный воин или кузнец берет себе ученика, - ну, и, ты знаешь, это чаще всего подразумевает не только учебу. Если старший положит глаз на гнома помоложе, он подходит к нему, при всех или наедине, и предлагает стать его учеником и… согревать его постель. Но не прямо так. Старший, если это воин, говорит, что ученик будет также помогать ему снимать доспехи, а если это кузнец, - что развязывать фартук. Если молодой гном не против, то он становится на одно колено и говорит, что согласен и принимает условия, а если нет, то обязательно благодарит и говорит, что не может принять, и он не обязан объяснять, почему. Иногда более опытный гном хочет, чтобы младший у него только учился, и тогда это оговаривается, - дескать, снимать доспехи или развязывать фартук не нужно. Бывает и так, что молодой гном хочет к кому-то в ученики, тогда он сам подходит к старшему, опять-таки становится на одно колено и предлагает. Если старший соглашается – хорошо, а если нет, то он все равно благодарит, но отговаривается, - дескать, рад бы, но не могу. Да, младший всегда предлагает "снимать доспехи" или "развязывать фартук", - навязываться только в ученики, без "привилегий", считается крайней наглостью, на такое даже принц не решится.   
Слушая рассказ Торина о таком интересном гномьем обычае, да еще в такой неоднозначный момент, Бильбо просто замер. Однако Торин замолчал, и Бильбо осмелился спросить:  
\- И что же бывает, если ученичество принимается?  
\- Ну, тогда старший через некоторое время говорит, что нужно перетащить вещи младшего в его палатку, или показать новому ученику его комнату при кузнице… Естественно, они не только вещи перетаскивать уходят. И к этому все нормально относятся, даже если старший воин или кузнец женаты, - гномки понимают, что поход не разделишь с женой, а мастерам нужны ученики.   
\- А… когда заканчивается ученичество?  
\- Да когда как. Иногда оно само заканчивается, - или оба устанут друг от друга, или один другому надоест. А иногда и не заканчивается, а переходит в постоянное содружество двух воинов, или кузница становится общей, на двух мастеров. Воин или кузнец обязаны заботиться о своих учениках, но, когда те уже достаточно самостоятельны, они начинают сами заботиться о старших. Всё, конечно, только добровольно, насильно никто никого держать не может, да и не захочет.  
Торин наконец отбросил изломанную веточку и выпрямился.  
\- Бильбо, ты поразительно храбро сражался, спасая меня от орка и варга. Но мне хотелось бы научить тебя нескольким приемам боя на мечах, на случай, если мне снова понадобится помощь. Бильбо Бэггинс, свободный хоббит, я хотел бы взять тебя в ученики. И я… Я научу тебя, как снимать с меня доспехи, будешь мне помогать. Ты согласен?  
До этого момента Бильбо был уверен, что еще больше растеряться и потерять голову он не может. Чепуха - оказалось, что еще как может.   
Торин согласен взять его в ученики? И… пустить в свою постель? Он же так и сказал – поможешь мне снимать доспехи, а это значит… О Эру.  
Бильбо стоило невероятных усилий сдержаться и повести себя так, как только что подсказал Торин, описывая ритуал принятия ученичества. Он встал с бревна, сделал шаг – единственный разделявший их шаг – по направлению к королю и упал на одно колено. Ему хотелось встать на оба колена, приникнуть к ногам Торина, поцеловать эти самые его сапоги, упоминание о которых так рассмешило гнома. Но Бильбо понимал, что про ритуал ему рассказали не зря, и что нужно сделать все так, как полагается.   
\- Торин Дубощит, для меня будет великой честью учиться у тебя и… помогать тебе снимать доспехи. Спасибо!  
Кажется, "спасибо" говорить было не нужно. Эх, да что там…   
Бильбо не выдержал, опустил на землю второе колено и все-таки склонился к сапогам Торина. Но поцеловать их не успел – Торин обеими руками подхватил его подмышки, вздернул наверх и усадил рядом с собой на бревно.   
\- Посмотри на меня! Рад?  
Бильбо смущенно уткнулся носом куда-то в ториново плечо. Суровый воин приобнял его за плечи.   
\- Ну, ладно, пойдем в лагерь.  
Бильбо оторвался от его плеча и робко посмотрел в глаза. Потом отвел взгляд и, запинаясь, спросил:  
\- А ты разве… не покажешь мне мою комнату?  
Торин засмеялся.  
\- Вот ведь нетерпеливый ученик! Куда нам спешить? Ночью ляжешь рядом со мной на привале, тогда и покажу.  
Бильбо вскинулся:  
\- При всех???   
\- Ладно, ладно, может быть, поначалу действительно не стоит при всех. С этих сорванцов Фили и Кили станется еще в самый интересный момент цветами нас осыпать, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Пойдем-ка, поищем кусты поуютнее.  
Торин встал, взял Бильбо за руку и повел вперед. Вскоре им попались густые заросли, под ветвями которых с одной стороны образовалось что-то вроде навеса. Земля под этим навесом была покрыта давно опавшими листьями. Торин и Бильбо устроились на этой подстилке, и…  
Нетрудно себе представить, что было дальше. Торин давно жил на свете и знал, что делает, а Бильбо был очень влюблен и готов на что угодно ради своего короля. В лагерь они на этот раз вернулись нескоро.  
Когда гномы собрались вместе за ужином, Торин, абсолютно не смущаясь, объявил:  
\- Я взял мистера Бэггинса в ученики. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он освоил некоторые приемы боя на мечах. Он достаточно храбр, но недостаточно опытен, а опыт ему приобретать придется, хотя по нашему с ним контракту бои не предусмотрены.   
Надо признать, что это объявление было встречено компанией совершенно спокойно. Обошлось даже практически без смешков со стороны Фили и Кили, которых немного опасался Бильбо. Однако вечером, когда Бильбо расстелил свой плащ и положил вещи рядом с Торином, Фили и Кили, которые к этому времени уже улеглись и даже как будто заснули, вдруг вскочили и куда-то направились. Торин, очевидно, смирившись с неизбежным, даже не спросил, куда это они. Королевские племянники вскоре вернулись, и… На Торина и Бильбо все-таки посыпались цветы.


End file.
